Library ove
by im-bulma-b
Summary: Tea and kiba are locked in the library for a week. k/t love.


I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any anime shows.   
Im just another girl   
making a fanfic on fanfiction net  
or whatever! Thank you!  
Ch.1   
  
One day, after school, Tea decided to go to the library after school to look up something about this Egypt thing.  
  
She and Yugi were up all night trying to find research on Egypt to see if there were any simple clues to the millennium items.   
  
Tea could hardly keep her eye open so she sat on the floor of the library in a corner that nobody hardly ever goes to. She noticed her eyes were starting to drop.   
  
Soon her eyes were completely closed and she was sound asleep.   
When the guards were about to make there last rounds to see if there were any solicitors, her was stopped by a strange sound .  
It stumped him and he walked out the door with out even checking.   
  
  
  
Tea finally woke up. She looked around and started to remember were she was. She gasped and looked at her watch. It was 10:00. "Oh no! I must have............. went to sleep and..." She slowly stood up and walked out of her sleeping space.  
  
"You mean to tell me nobody knew I was here!" Tea started to get angry but at the same time she was scared. "Maybe I can get out through the door" She thought. She rushed to the door and started at the knob.   
She struggled trying to turn the knob.  
  
Finally she gave up and sunk to the floor. Suddenly she heard a voice. " What's a mater, giving up so easy" tea jumped at sound of this voice.   
  
As the voice laughed in an evil yet careless laugh, she started to identify it as a male. " I heard your voice before" She yelled as she started to slowly stand. She became nervus as she slowly creped over to a book shelf. The voice slowly became visible and she noticed it was Kaiba.  
  
"You idiot" tea yelled as she became less tens and she started to walk out of the book shelf. She started to remember her current situation and she slumped down on the floor agin.   
  
"Don't look so grim" He said turning his back to her.  
  
Tea stood up with an unsure look on her face. " How did you get in here?"   
  
Kaiba started to walk towards a door. " Just like how you got locked in, I over slept." He opened the door and closed it behind him.   
  
"Hay were are you going?" Tea stated towards the same door. "  
Hay open up" Tea started to get impatient. The she thought for a wile.........................   
  
" Ha" Tea laughed evilly "You've been warned." The she pulled up a chair and sat right next to Kaibas locked door.  
"Err...Humah" She cleared her throat. " ok here I go..........." Tea then stated singing  
"  
There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love"   
  
  
Thea then started to hum it. "Hmm hm hm hmmm hum-hum hum........." The door suddenly swung open and a angry Kaiba came out ready to strangle Tea. " You asked for it" Tea said standing in front of him as if strangling her wasn't going to be anything. Kaiba then pushed here to the wall and started to strangle her.   
  
Tea then got out a few words " Is that all you .....got" This infuriated Kaiba. He let go and started to march to the other side of the library.  
  
It was now 12:00  
  
Tea was getting vary sleepy but she continued to watch Kaiba.  
::What is he doing:: Tea thought as she watched him repeatedly dig into his suit case. She look harder and noticed he was eating.   
  
"FOOD" Tea yelled from the other side of the room. "YOU HAVE FOOD!" Tea began running towards him. His quickly closed his case and jumped on top of a near by book case.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Tea began to scream.  
Kaiba soon threw some chips to the other side of the room and yelled "Make like a dog and fetch" He said as he began to laugh. Tea growled at him and began to walk to the other side of the room were the food lied. 


End file.
